battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Don't Pierce My Flesh
Don't Pierce My Flesh is the 22nd episode of Battle for Dream Island. Plot The episode begins with Firey and Flower standing on a bridge. Firey pointing out something to Flower. Flower says that she won't listen anything except Dream Island. Firey then says that it's a bug. Flower is afraid of it and smashes the bug, inadvertently crushing the bridge as well. Only that Firey is saved from apparent death by Leafy. The rope swing off making Firey accidentally ignites Bomby, who explodes, making Spongy fall from a platform that hanging in the high place, crushing Announcer. Spongy gets an electric shock in the process before intro started. Cake at Stake With Bubble wondering what would happen without the Announcer, and Flower believing she will win, Leafy said that we are all win but Flower disagree with that. Firey along with Flower create replacement speakers. They both say that only one can be used but they use both. At Cake at Stake, 844 votes had been cast, which is fewer than last time. The cake is a Yoylecake. Leafy said that it's so cute but Flower Announcer hate it and shot the laser to her. But, she can dodge it. Spongy receiving zero votes due to his immunity. Firey received 64 votes, also no TV during bauget cuts so, use color water. Leafy received 69 votes, Bubble received 80 votes, with Flower and Rocky close in votes. In the end, Rocky is eliminated with 7 more votes (319 votes). As rewards for making it this far to final 5, they all got houses, then Flower says that "her house is too small!". Spongy was too big so, he crushed his house. He cried. The Firey Announcer said that they have backups. Contest The contest is to escape a volcano. Firey can swam on the lava but everybody else dies on the lava. Firey swim and snach to the platform, pass the smashers. Everybody else kept dying for many times. Only Leafy, Bubble and Flower managed to do it by jump onto Spongy. They also pass the smashers. However, Firey and Flower have been eaten by the fire monster and Leafy, Bubble and Spongy have died from the lava tsunamis and the volcano erupted. However, everyone was recovered and got out at the same time. So the tiebreaker was a beauty contest and the replacement boxes thought that Flower and Firey are the most beautiful of all. Turn out that Leafy, Bubble and Spongy were up for elimination. Results :Firey :Flower :Leafy :Bubble :Spongy * Bold name means immunity for the episode. * Italic name means up for elimination. * Strikeout name means will be eliminated in the next episode. Trivia * At 5:17, Flower says "Nightmare Moon", which is a reference to My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. * This features the closest voting ever, Rocky getting only 7 more votes than Flower did. * This marks the third time Bomby exploded. * At 2:25, The Firey Speaker Box refers to Bubble as "Metal ball", because she turned into a Metal ball on the previous episode. * This was the first episode where Flower died. * All of 2 Announcers choose the contest that's thinks the owner can win for sure. (Hardness but everybody's weakness) * The announcer does not speak in this episode. Goofs *The fuel sticks to the recovery center as it flies. *Flower's petal isn't made out of metal so it would be too light to make the ground shake or make loud noises or falling very fast. Gallery File:Maxresdefault5.jpg|Boom! File:Replacement_Boxes.png|Firey and Flower's replacement boxes. File:Flower32.png|"Unless it is Dream Island, I don't wanna hear it!" -Flower hqdefault07.jpg|Rocky not relize to barf. mqdefault (6).jpg|Which contest? Capture97.PNG|Spongy crash annoucer and that's what he get! Capture98.PNG|We got 844 votes. Capture99.PNG|It's so cute! Capture100.PNG|Firey got 64 votes. Capture113.PNG|Yoyle Cake! Capture114.PNG|Boom! Capture115.PNG|*slap* Capture126.PNG|Long wait 'til Bomby explode. Capture127.PNG|Woah! Capture137.PNG|Why my cake is so small? Capture128.PNG|Leafy is safe. Capture129.PNG|What??? Capture130.PNG|Flower anouncer shots firey announcer Capture131.PNG|My house is too small. Capture133.PNG|Opp! Capture134.PNG|Don't worry! Bridgebreaker.jpg Ithinkitmeans.jpg|I think it means we all win dream island Category:Episodes Category:Multiple Challenges Category:Post Merge Episode Category:Immunity Episode Category:Elimination Episodes Category:Tie Breaker Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Budget Cuts Category:Multiple Challenge Category:2011 Episodes Category:Cake at Stake Category:Multiple challenges Category:Post Merge Episodes Category:Voting episodes Category:Immunity episode